Eira Salvete
History Eira and Odi Salvete. Two young kids that began to trick people as soon as they were old enough to understand that they looked almost the same. As they grew older, they only got better and smarter at their pranking. That said, between their parents and their own growing selfawareness, the two of them realised it wasn't a career. Being surprisingly mature about it, Eira and Odi set about picking something for their future. Having picked becoming hunters, while neither them nor their parents knew what prompted it, they set about training for their first step, Signal Academy. Once old enough, they began their schooling. Both excellent at practical activites, they fell behind somewhat with other studies. This was almost definitely from them constantly swapping roles, spending much less time working than they should have. Despite this, when they finished at Signal, they had the transcripts needed to get to Beacon. Appearance ! :D]]Eira is the one on the right side. Weapons and skills Multi-Purpose Dust Gloves: Made by Eira, these gloves hold dispensers for Dust in them, with small canisters to fuel the discharges of powered Dust from the gloves. To dentonate this Dust, she can click her fingers or impact something solid. It doesn't work all the time, but can be used as a back up if needed. The primary way she set off the Dust is her semblance. Skills and abilities: Fantastic with makeup, both Eira and her brother can switch places and change their positions within minutes. While not useful in combat, they use it everywhere else. Inside combat, she is very athletic, and employs a variety of acrobatics into her style. Being a hand to hand combatant, Eira is tough, and is both well muscled and flexable. Semblance: Push Glyph Eira can summon a glyph within a reasonable distance around her, that applies a certain amount of force in a set direction when activated. They can vary in size, direction, distance and force, and all these things affect how much energy it takes for her to make one. They cannot cause harm directly, only able to affect the targets movement. But their main advantage is that they aren't solid, which allows them to be used selectively against specific targets. Eira uses them with her gloves to propel and detonate the Dust from them. She can also use the glyphs to speed up her punches, and accelerate quickly. Personality A prankster, just like her brother. Very friendly, Eira is almost always thinking of a way to trick you just for a laugh, regardless of who you are. Even though she and her brother like tricking people, they are both nice people. Helpful and open, they rarely shy away from anything. Although she is not often serious, Eira knows when to relax the joking to a minimum. Almost exactly the same as her brother, they often trade places, with a bit of disguising to hide the differences. Knowing exactly how the other would act, and sharing everything with each other, no one has ever realised they were tricked until told, if they were. Because of this, they are both ready to swap places at a moments notice, and do so as much as they can manage. The only difference personality wise between Eira and Odi is she hates air travel. She doesn't get airsick, just hates the feeling. Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based OC Category:In Progress